


I GOT YOU

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/F, Fantasy, I am really sorry, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mental Illness, Mentioned Yoo Jeongyeon, Multi, Myoui Mina-centric, Not real, Schizophrenia, chaeyoung is not real, imaginary, pls don't come after me, pls excuse me, son chaeyoung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: Falling in love with this person was something that Mina would never regret, it was one of the best decisions that she ever made.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091519
Kudos: 14





	I GOT YOU

**Author's Note:**

> MiChaeng One Shot AU
> 
> TW: Mental Illness

It was the first time that Mina met a person like _her_.

She was undeniably different from the others, she was caring, sweet, and thoughtful and will always look out for you and most of all, and she was very loving. It's like when God decided to give all these attributes, she was there, drowning in them.

You could never see her get mad, she's gentle yet you don't want to get pricked from her thorns. She was something that Mina didn't asked for, but God said it was what she needed.

Falling in love with this person was something that Mina would never regret, it was one of the best decisions that she ever made.

Falling in love with Chaeyoung was the greatest thing that happened to Mina.

"Chaeng," Mina calls, but Chaeyoung just hummed in response. "Why is it that you always do portraits of me?" Mina asks.

"Well," the smaller girl replies without giving a glance at the taller one. Her focus was on the canvass in front of her. "I only do portraits from what God created as perfect." She says.

The thing is, Chaeyoung was born with magical hands. She has a talent for art and she would spend her free time sketching random places, objects or people.

But her favorite thing to draw among all of them?

Mina.

*******

Sometimes Mina would feel lonely and sad, after all, their love isn't like those Disney princesses who always gets the happy ending. There would be days when it’s better if they don't talk to each other just to calm their nerves down because if you play fire with fire, things won't just end the way you wanted.

"It’s just a misunderstanding," Mina says lowly, sulking at the corner of her room while hugging her knees.

"Then why are you on the verge of crying?" Jeongyeon asks. Her friend came over because Mina needed some comfort. She knows Chaeyoung never gets mad, though, she can be really pissed off at times and Mina knows she don't want to add flame to the fire when Chaeyoung's at that state.

"Maybe if it weren't for my illness, this won't happen." Mina answers. Her eyebrows furrowed, as if disagreeing and denying that she is, definitely sick.

She's aware. Chaeyoung's aware. Mina is sick and it sometimes becomes the reason of their small fights. They can't help it, especially the taller girl, her body sometimes just gives up on her and it hinders her from doing activities. But when she pushes over the limit, Chaeyoung would scold her when she figures it out that Mina overdid things again.

Well, Mina just wanted to do normal things like what normal couples do.

She envies them.

So much.

 _"It’s fine. I'm fine with it, you don't have to overdo it for me."_ Chaeyoung would always tell her, almost reminding her, most of the time.

Jeongyeon notices that Mina's sudden expression of sadness changed into frustration. Her forehead creased, eyebrows furrowed and she can see that Mina's clenching her jaw tightly. The older girl turns around in her chair, completely facing the girl who forces herself in the corner of her own room.

If looks could kill, Jeongyeon is sure she wouldn't want to step in into whatever Mina is looking at.

"Look," she clears her throat but that didn't catch Mina's attention. But she continued, "I know Chaeyoung very well, she's the kind of person who is very understanding, especially to those people who are close to her heart."

The last phrase made Mina to look at Jeongyeon in the eyes, as if searching for assurance from what she just said, is indeed, true. The same expression of frustration never left her face, her eye contact with Jeongyeon was so sharp that it felt lethal and it made the older girl to fake her actions by fixing her shirt just to escape Mina's stare.

"Just give her time to relax, she just needs to clear her mind for the mean time." Jeongyeon says and smiles at the younger girl. "We both know she won't leave those people that she loves."

*******

"Happy birthday, babe!" Mina cheered and removed her hands from Chaeyoung's eyes.

Chaeyoung was greeted with a cake in front of her with the candle being lit on. She roamed her eyes around Mina's room and saw a birthday banner plastered on the wall with her name on it. Balloons were attached to the wall and some are scattered on the floor. Aside from the cake, there are also other foods that were on the table prepared by her loving girlfriend.

"Gosh," Chaeyoung smiles, her smile was undeniably wide and radiates happiness. Sooner or later her jaw won't retract to its normal state if she keeps that kind of smile on her face. She can't believe that Mina prepared everything and surprised her for her birthday.

Chaeyoung's lips keeps on opening and closing, unable to pick up the right words because of amusement and shock. Her eyes never stopped roaming around the room as it was neatly decorated for a party.

Her eyes stopped wandering when she saw Mina took her seat at the other end of the table. The amazement and wonder in Chaeyoung's eyes were suddenly gone and slowly turned soft and with admiration. But it didn't last long as worry and concern replaced the expression on Chaeyoung's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Chaeyoung asks. Mina suddenly went quiet. She was undoubtedly happy and cheerful a while back, but now she's..... sad?

"I couldn't get you a gift," she timidly says, slightly bowing her head and trying to avoid Chaeyoung's gaze. Mina's illness prevented her from going out of her room, that's why most of her time with Chaeyoung was in her room. Birthdays, anniversaries, and other special occasions were celebrated in Mina's room.

 _Crap. She's cute._ Chaeyoung mentally says to herself and tries not to giggle by biting her lower lip.

Chaeyoung stands from her seat and went over to Mina's side, knelt in front of her and held her hands. Mina still tries to avoid her gaze.

"Hey," Chaeyoung tightens her grip on Mina's hands. "You got me two gifts already." She smiles which caught Mina off guard.

"What?"

"The fact that you prepared for my birthday and I got to spend it with you, is already the first gift I received from you." Chaeyoung says. Her smile never leaves her lips. "While for the second," she pauses and then trails off.

Mina was anticipating what could be the second gift that Chaeyoung already got despite her not giving the younger one any gifts for today. Suddenly, Chaeyoung stands up and hugs Mina by the sides. The hug was warm and reassuring, telling her that everything is fine and everything she does is fine.

"I already got it three years ago." Chaeyoung whispers. She leans down and kisses Mina's temple. Chaeyoung loves her no matter what her struggles are, it doesn't matter if she's bedridden or couldn't speak, and she doesn't care if she's wealthy or not, it’s not her concern if she doesn't know how to draw like her. What matters to Chaeyoung is that Mina is Mina, she loves her for what Mina is, and she loves her because she loves her.

"I got you." Chaeyoung adds.

*******

Little did Mina know, that was the last birthday that Chaeyoung would spend in her room. Months after, they kind of got in the rough sea of their relationship. It was unexpected, and Mina's condition got worse. Jeongyeon often visits Mina, only to find out that her room was in total mess. The latter would often ask Chaeyoung to Jeongyeon, but even her girlfriend's closest friend was struggling to keep in touch with her.

By now, Jeongyeon was prohibited to get in close to Mina. She was surprisingly getting violent recently and sometimes unconsolable. Jeongyeon's only able to watch her friend in a distance and she's not even allowed to strike a conversation with her.

*******

"What?" Mina says. "You're joking right?" She adds and then bites her lower lip to prevent her tears from the verge of crying.

"I'm not," Chaeyoung adds. She stands by the door, completely putting up a distance from Mina. Chaeyoung couldn't even look at her straight in the eyes. She clenches her fist until her knuckles turned white.

"Why, Chaeng? Why?" Mina's voice cracks. Soon enough, her tears would betray her and will drench her cheeks.

"I j-just...." Chaeyoung couldn't form the right words, because either way it will hurt her and Mina. "Let's just end this, Mina."

Those words from Chaeyoung made Mina's heart to shatter into pieces, and her knees gave up on her and dropped to the floor. She was expecting her tears would already come down racing her cheeks but there was none, she was flabbergasted from what is happening and could hardly process anything.

"After all we had?" Mina asks in a husky and airy voice.

She wonders on what went wrong with their relationship, she was sure that there were no days that she made Chaeyoung mad and that every misunderstandings and small fights came to an end and was resolved.

She was sure they were both happy with each other.

She was sure that everything was fine.

She was sure that love was evident in their relationship.

So why?

Why Chaeyoung would decide to end their relationship for three years?

"Just answer this one question, Chaeng," Mina says, as she slowly gathered up courage to face anything from what will happen next.

"Why?"

It was the question that Chaeyoung was avoiding. Where would she gather the strength to answer Mina's question. A one word question, and yet she doesn't know what to answer.

"Answer me, Chaeyoung!" Mina exclaimed, desperate to know her answer.

But Chaeyoung kept silent.

As she clenches her fist even tighter that her nails began to dig on her palms, pain begins to emerge.

Not from her hands, but from her chest.

From her heart.

"Why?! Just fucking why, Chaeyoung?!" It was the first time Chaeyoung saw a different expression from Mina's eyes. Anger? Desperation? Pain? Sadness? Confusion? She can't comprehend which emotion and feelings her eyes portray. But the most evident in her eyes were pain, and she knows it.

"Because I'm done with all of this!" Chaeyoung bursts. Her voice spreads through the room, it was not loud nor soft, but it has the impact to make Mina cry.

"I'm so done, Mina!" She adds. "I'm tired with whatever this is!" Even if she's not looking straight at the girl kneeling on the floor, she could completely hear her sob. And Chaeyoung couldn't stand to hear it, so she pleads to whoever can hear her plea to save her from the situation she's in.

"Three years for nothing?" Mina asks between sobs. It hurts her, so damn much. Questions after questions are attacking Mina's thoughts right now. She thought the courage she mustered was enough for her to brace everything, but she was wrong.

Definitely wrong.

How can she just throw away those three years if she loved Mina that much? How can the three years mean nothing to her if she loved Mina more than anything? How did Chaeyoung ended up in this situation?

Chaeyoung will always love her, and that fact will never change.

But seasons change, and people have to adopt to these changes or they'll be left behind. These changes might hurt but it’s for the better.

So did Chaeyoung lied that she's done with Mina?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

*******

A knock on the door disturbed Mina from her wandering thoughts, though she just gave it a short glance before folding her knees close to her chest.

"Ms. Myoui," a woman called her last name. She was dressed in white and had her hair tied in a ponytail. At first she thought she was some sort of angel, ready to take her to the gates of heaven, but it was not. She was not also the devil.

"Let's have you checked, and it’s time for your medication." The woman smiled cheerfully but Mina didn't moved an inch and stayed in her position.

Then two more people entered her room, also dressed in white, but they stayed near the door and stood firmly. Though they were dressed in white, the woman who knocked had a different clothing from the two other people who just entered.

The woman brought a clipboard to her hands and pulled a pen out of her pocket. The clipboard holds pieces of paper and as she flipped through them, names and names of different people are written on it alphabetically.

And then she stops at where Mina's name was printed on. A 2x2 picture was attached at the right portion, just after where her name was printed in large fonts. Information about her was written on the paper where the woman reads it thoroughly.

**_NAME:_ ** _Myoui Mina_  
**_SEX:_ ** _Female **AGE:** 24_  
**_Date of Birth:_ ** _March 24, 1997_  
**_Date admitted:_ ** _December 17_  
**_Diagnosis:_ ** _Schizophrenia_

"Minari," the woman softly calls her. Mina's eyes drifted towards the woman draped in white clothing, who was leaning forward towards her.

Mina's expression in her eyes changed, from empty to soft yet longing eyes. She's longing for _someone_.

"How are you today?" The woman asks. Her attention alternates to the things she writes on her clipboard and on Mina's behavior and movements.

"I...." Mina begins softly. "I kind of miss someone today." She says. The sudden thought of missing someone sends a wave of sadness over her. Her eyes begin to water as tears are yet again to come, she wanted to wipe those incoming tears, even if they're not yet flowing, but her arms and hands were tied. She was made to wear a strait jacket.

The woman hums in response and a nod follows.

"I miss Chaeyoung," Mina says and sinks deeper in her bed. The woman nodded once more and took down notes from what she observed from Mina's behavior.

 _Mentioned the name Chaeyoung again this week._ The woman wrote it down on her clipboard.

The woman already knew that this Chaeyoung, and even the name Jeongyeon doesn't exist. The woman is Mina's psychiatrist and she's been observing and helping Mina to recover for eight months now in the asylum.

As a schizophrenic patient, she sometimes becomes violent and is often confused with her thoughts and decisions. Nurses who passes by Mina's room would often see her smiling and laughing as if someone was there in her room with her. She would even talk as if she was really talking to someone. The times where she sulks at the corner of her room, nurses and doctors would often see that Mina seemed to be talking to someone.

Nurses also had a hard time in dealing with Mina when she's about to take her medication, she sometimes cry and cast people away from her and even hurt those nurses and doctors. That's why they made her wear a strait jacket.

There are also times where she would not move for an hour or so, thinking as if someone was making a portrait of her which concerned her nurses and doctors.

Chaeyoung, and even Jeongyeon, was just one of the professionals in the mental health field call hallucinations. The sceneries and people Mina was experiencing and interacting with were both visual and auditory hallucinations. Everything was just hallucinations.

A product of her illness.

But no one calls her crazy, not in the asylum. They're not people who went nuts, they're people who needs help, guidnace, care and love.

The moment Mina think Chaeyoung "broke up" with her was the moment her hallucinations suddenly stopped. She went a little bit more violent and unconsolable than before and she's on her straight jacket a little bit longer now. The doses of her medication also increased and her doctors think she'll be staying in the asylum a little bit longer.

As the doctor finished her observations and check-ups on Mina, she was able to let the latter drink her medicine and finally put her to sleep. Most of her medication's side effects are drowsiness and that lowers her hyperness.

Few blinks later, her eyelids are already feeling heavy and her breathing was also becoming stable. A good sign that she's not resisting her medication.

Before the door closes to her room, and before her eyes closes too, she clutches the white sheets of her bed and mumbled what she always whispers before she sleeps.

"I will be waiting for you, Chaeyoung. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, I want to apologize if this story came out sour or bad, especially that it has something to do with mental health. I assure you, I did my best to avoid any misuse of information or words or phrases regarding Schizophrenia. Honestly, this was the hardest one shot I've ever written in all my years of writing. 
> 
> Second, and lastly, I wanted to take this opportunity to tell you and spread awareness about mental health. It matters just as physical health matters, please don't neglect your friends, family members or relatives who are struggling with mental health. Be their shoulder to lean on and be a good listener and give them a good hug, its more than enough for them. Keep reminding them that they matter and that they are worth fighting for and that they are loved. Thank you!
> 
> ~ PADAYON!
> 
> \-----
> 
> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito! Follow us on our writing acc: @DocCharitofics on twitter!
> 
> Follow me on my stantwt/kpoptwt: @potatowsupreme
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
